


grocery run

by iamtrulytrash



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, and try to hold hands, they go on a grocery run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtrulytrash/pseuds/iamtrulytrash
Summary: Ryan forgets to buy the milk. Constantly.





	grocery run

“Why are they stocking shelves already?” Ryan says, glancing around the store.

“It’s midnight, buddy,” Shane states as he scans the aisle for chips. Ryan lets out an annoyed grunt, but follows Shane anyways.

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan says, picking up a bag of dill pickle.  “As I was saying in the car, we’re in a time vortex. Did you listen?”

Shane continues to ignore Ryan and acts like the decision between sour cream and cheddar cheese popcorn is the most important one of his life.

It’s Ryan’s fault they’re here; he’s forgotten to buy the milk five days in a row, even when he’s gone to the grocery store in between. Shane’s accompanied him to make sure that they actually acquire said milk, and so that Ryan doesn’t get sidetracked by a sale on yogurt.   

“Hello,” Ryan snaps his fingers in front of Shane and Shane silently turns around. “Are you listening?”

“No,” Shane finally replies and Ryan groans. “ _ Santa Baby  _ is still stuck in my head.”

They had listened to that song on repeat the entire drive to the store, and each time Ryan said something related to his time-vortex theory, Shane would turn the music up louder.

“You’re the worst,” Ryan says, nudging Shane. “Stop ignoring my theories.”

“I find it a little more relaxing,” Shane replies. “It does a great job of drowning you out.”

Ryan looks up at Shane. Shane’s got their basket hooked in one arm, eyebrows raised as he sips the hot chocolate he picked up from Starbucks earlier on. It’s a snickerdoodle holiday special, and Ryan hates it on sight.

“I can’t believe you got that,” Ryan chuckles. “Get coffee like a real adult.”

“Unlike some people, I want to actually get some sleep during our free time,” Shane says, voice fake prim as he loads a bag of popcorn into the basket. “And hey! Maybe I want to be extra festive this year.”

It’s common knowledge that anything after the end of Halloween is Ryan’s time to shine. With the Christmas season starting, Ryan has been non-stop decorating. Shane’s lost count of the amount of miniature Christmas trees Ryan’s propped up around their apartment.

Shane draws the line at wearing matching X-Mas sweaters for the Thanksgiving office party, despite knowing that he’ll end up wearing one anyways. Shane loves Christmas too, but he really likes when Ryan gets all flustered about it.

“Okay there,” Ryan scoffs.  “And I have a solid sleeping time frame every night. Also I don’t believe in ghosts.”

“I see no lie there,” Shane raises an eyebrow, and Ryan makes it a point to visibly turn away from him. “Aw, don’t be rude Ryan.”

“ _ Don’t be rude Ryan, _ ” Ryan mocks. “Whatever.”

“We all know your paranoia of other worldly ghosts keeps you up,” Shane says, poking at Ryan’s shoulder and wiggling his brows. “Along with me by the way. So let me enjoy my Christmas drink.”

Shane’s got a smile pulling at the side of his mouth as he watches Ryan huff and puff. But instead of coming out with a retort, Ryan just rolls his eyes and lets out a short laugh.

After grabbing the fourth bag of popcorn, Ryan pulls Shane by the wrist.

“Good to go?” Ryan asks, starting to herd them to the cashier. Shane gives him a small glare and stops. Ryan continues to walk, and Shane has to grab him by the back of his hood to stop him.

_ “Are we good to go _ , he says,” Shane mutters, as Ryan tries to push his hand away. He starts pulling them back towards the dairy section. “We still need the milk, Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thanks to [tagteamme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagteamme/pseuds/tagteamme)! for editing the crap out of this


End file.
